


Last Mision

by Malale



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: crack_and_roll, Crack, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La última misión en el campo del Capitan Bering, antes de que lo ascendieran a Comandante. [Hecho para el Reto "7 Referencias" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Mision

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 11-08-2010. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [7 Referencias](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/182545.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> El reto pedía que se hiciera referencia a siete fandoms diferentes que son, en orden de aparición, Futurama, Men in Black, Star Wars, Expediente X, Toy Story, Cálico Electrónico y El equipo A. Galletita a quien los encuentre todos.

 

-Estamos aproximándonos al planeta Alfa 133 del sector Gamma.- se escuchó la voz de uno de los navegantes a través de los altavoces. –Tiempo estimado para el aterrizaje; veinte minutos.

-Joder, ya era hora- Se quejó Cain, bufando. Estaba sentado de manera poco ortodoxa, rodillas abiertas y brazos cruzados. Si no fuera porque era el mejor de su promoción, Bering no sería tan laxo son sus modales.

-Voy a repetiros los puntos principales de la misión. Vamos a un planeta de categoría desconocido por la Alianza en una misión de exploración y captura de especimenes.

Bering encendió la pantalla holográfica y una imagen diseñada por ordenador apareció enfrente de sus muchachos. Era verde y poco uniforme. Y con un ojo.

-¿Qué cojones es eso?- por supuesto, la pregunta venía de Cain.

-La especie que estamos buscando. Es una imagen recreada de las fotografías de las sondas de investigación. Al parecer, es una especie de parásito que sobrevive absorbiendo la energía cerebral del resto de animales.

-¿Una babosa cerebral?- preguntó otro de sus luchadores, con cara de asco.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ocuparnos de una misión tan estúpida? Esto sería más para el equipo de investigación de la Base.- volvió a refunfuñar Cain. Por unos instantes Bering sintió la imperiosa necesidad de azotarlo a ver si dejaba de ser tan irrespetuoso.

-Porque, estúpido muchacho, el hecho de que este planeta apenas haya podido ser investigado lo hace un posible entorno hostil. Y los Luchadores nos encargamos de movernos en territorios hostiles.

 

El joven moreno sonrió, con una de esas sonriáis torcidas y crueles que al resto de sus compañeros le ponían los pelos de punta. Seguramente Cain estaba pensando en la posibilidad de poder disparar a algo. Con algo de suerte.

-Señor- el Luchador que estaba sentado en la esquina más alejada fue el que lo llamó. -¿Es cierto que esta es su última misión en campo?

-Así es- pronunció –Vosotros sois mi última promoción. En cuanto termine de instruiros, seré ascendido a comandante. Y teniendo en cuenta que la semana que viene ya formareis equipos en pareja con los Navegantes, queda muy poco para ello.

 

Cain bufó, molesto.

Pero nadie le hizo caso.

 

[-----------------------]

 

-Con los transmisores estaremos en contacto- les anunció uno de los Navegantes, en cuanto aterrizaron. –Por las imágenes del satélite hemos averiguado que el espécimen se mueve por zonas pantanosas. Además, les hemos enviado un mapa al visor de sus cascos.

-La nave les esperará aquí durante treinta y seis horas. Pasado ese tiempo, si no tenemos noticias de ustedes mandaremos un segundo escuadrón de reconocimiento. –Habló otro de los navegantes.

-Eso no será necesario.- sonrió Cain con cinismo.

 

Cuando el grupo estaba ya en tierra firme y calibrando sus armas, el Comandante Cook, que dirigía a los Navegantes, salió de la nave directo al grupo con una pequeña urna de plástico reforzado con cierres herméticos.

-Capitán Bering, cuando encuentren al espécimen deben traerlo aquí.- lo miró con ojos fríos y severos, ajustándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz. –Vivo.

-Por supuesto, señor.- contestó respetuosamente antes de introducir el recipiente entre el resto del equipo.

-¿Qué hace un Comandante en una misión de reconocimiento?- preguntó Cain a un compañero, no molestándose realmente en bajar la voz. Aunque su extrañeza era bastante comprensible, ya que los Comandantes pocas veces salían de la base. Y mucho menos para adentrarse en territorio hostil.

-Al parecer está muy interesado en la misión. Sabes que Cook además de encargarse de los Navegantes es el Jefe de los laboratorios de nuestra base.

-Pues vaya empollón- bufó el moreno. Su compañero lo miró escandalizado, deseando que no lo hubieran escuchado.

 

El escuadrón comenzó la marcha. El planeta era un lugar agreste, con una gran cantidad de vegetación de vividos colores. Plantas azules, violetas y verdes. La tierra era naranja y amarilla y el sol era una estrella enana blanca. El aire tenía los niveles adecuados de oxígeno para respirar, pero todos llevaban sus cascos y el filtro de sus trajes les daba el aire desde el exterior. Al fin y al cabo, iban a cazar un parásito que comía cerebros.

-Dios, hace muchísima humedad- se quejó uno de los Luchadores, limpiando el visor. En mitad de al pantalla tenían un mapa en miniatura del lugar.

-Pues se va a poner peor. Tenemos que ir hacia los pantanos.

-Silencio- ordenó Bering. –Tenéis que estar atentos a vuestro alrededor.

 

No había ni terminado de pronuncia esas palabras cuando una sombra enorme se abalanzó hacía ellos. Todos en el grupo saltaron con ágiles reflejos, cargando sus armas. Era una criatura enorme, de más de dos metros y parecido a un lagarto gigante que se sostenía sobre dos patas. Intentaba destrozarlos con sus zarpas.

-¡Poned los láseres en modo aturdidor!- ordenó Bering. Estaba prohibido asesinar criaturas en un hábitat desconocido, por si se encontraban en peligro de extinción.

 

La ráfaga de disparos golpeó a la criatura, pero al parecer su piel era demasiado dura para que le afectara a esa distancia. Derribó medio escuadrón con un golpe de cola y se lanzó hacia el capitán, desarmándolo. Dispuesto a despedazarlo con sus garras.

Caín fue directo hacia la criatura, saltando a su espalda y escalando hacia la cabeza. Pegó el cañón de su láser a la piel y disparó.

 

La criatura cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

-¿Sabéis cual es la diferencia entre vosotros y yo?- sonrió Cain con prepotencia, aun subido al lomo del animal derrotado. Elevó un poco su arma entre sus manos. –Que yo hago que esto luzca.

-Más te vale no haberlo matado- gruñó Bering. Cain pegó un salto hacía el suelo, chistando.

-Por supuesto que no, no soy un inútil. Estará durmiendo un rato, nada más.

 

Otro sonido por unos arbustos los hizo ponerse en guardia, pero lo que apareció fue una pequeña criatura peluda. Era redonda y negra, del tamaño de una pelota. Sólo se veían sus ojos, grandes y azules, y sus pequeñas patitas. Tenía una especie de cola (o antena) que movía alegremente.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó uno de los chicos.

-No lo sé, pero no parece peligroso.

-¡Ah, joder!- gritó Cain cuando el animal empezó a restregarse contra sus piernas. Al parecer le había caído bien. Seguramente era al único. -¡Suéltame, bicho!- agitó la pierna sin éxito. -¡¿Quiere alguien quitarme de delante este felpudo con patas?!

 

El más joven del pelotón agarró un palo y se lo mostró a la criatura.

-Mira, chico. ¿Lo quieres, lo quieres?- lo arrojó con fuerza. -¡Busca!

 

La bola peluda salió saltando y se perdió entre la selva.

-Bueno, ahora que ya hemos salvado la pierna de Cain creo que podremos continuar- dijo Bering en un tono igual de serio al usual, pero sin lograr esconder la broma en sus palabras.

 

[-----------------------]

 

-¿Tenemos que entrar ahí?- preguntó uno de los Luchadores escéptico.

-Sí, es el camino más corto para el pantano.

 

Habían tardado unas siete horas en llegar al pie de la montaña. Y detrás de ella, a otras siete horas de camino, se encontraba el pantano. Los escáneres de las sondas de investigación habían descubierto una ruta através de unos túneles que les acortaban bastante el camino. Sólo tardarían tres horas, si no había incidentes.

-Vamos, caguetas. Moved el culo- gruñó Cain siendo el primero en adentrarse en el pasadizo. Cuanto antes llegaran al otro lado, antes pararían para comer. El chico se moría de hambre.

-Venga, tío- intentó animar su compañero al que había realizado la pregunta. –Seguro que encontramos algo guay. Ya sabes lo que se dice. “La verdad está allí fuera”.

-Vamos a entrar, no a salir.

-Tú siempre tan negativo.

 

El lugar era terriblemente oscuro, por lo que tuvieron que utilizar la función nocturna de sus visores. Los caminos eran angostos y escarpados, seguramente realizados por animales al construir sus madrigueras. Animales enormes. Pero por suerte no hubo ningún incidente y llegaron al otro lado sin problemas. Hicieron un descanso para alimentarse y Bering realizó un informe verbal al comandante Cook a través del comunicador.

 

El sol en ese planeta estaba en alto veinte horas, por lo que cuando se acercaban al pantano ya había anochecido. Montaron el campamento dispuestos a primera hora del día ir a buscar esa misteriosa babosa chupacerebros.

 

[-----------------------]

 

-Está misión está desmejorando por momentos- comentó el chico al lado de Cain, mirando con asco el pantano. Era una reacción natural, la verdad. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el lugar era un barrizal enorme con agua (o lo que fuera eso) de un color turquesa brillante, que casi parecía radiactivo, y del que algunas burbujas sospechosas explotaban de vez en cuando en la superficie.

-No seas nenaza, inútil- dijo Cain, pegándole un codazo. -Para algo te metiste a Luchador, ¿no? Este es nuestro trabajo.

-Sí, sí, sí. Cumplir con nuestro deber, bla, bla, bla. Hasta el infinito y más allá.

-Silencio- ordenó el capitán.

 

Pusieron sus trajes en modo de buceo, asegurándose que las reservas de oxígeno estuvieran llenas, y se introdujeron en el lodazal hasta la cintura. Sus visores escaneaban cualquier fuente de calor, en busca de especímenes. Pero no había nada más grande que los insectos que pululaban por ahí.

Por eso ninguno se esperó el ataque de esa criatura hasta que lo tuvieron encima. Otra enorme lagartija como la que les había atacado el primer día. Pero está era de un brillante color azul.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó el capitán. El animal intentó aplastarles con la cola y provocó una tremenda ola de agua.

-¿De dónde demonios sale? ¿Por qué no la hemos visto?- maldijo Cain.

-Porque está casi muerta- contestó un compañero. –A penas emana calor.

-¿Cómo es posible entonces que se mueva?- preguntó un tercero.

-Es el parásito- afirmó Bering. Señaló la cabeza del animal donde la babosa verde de un solo ojo se encontraba. –Controla su cuerpo a la par que se come su cerebro.

-Está casi muerto, ¿no?- preguntó Cain con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí- dijo su compañero.

-Aunque le quitemos la babosa, morirá, ¿verdad?

-Eh… Sí.

-Genial- susurró bajito y ronco. Y cargo su láser a la máxima potencia, yendo haca el animal.

-¡Cain, espera!

 

El chico no le hizo caso y disparó contra el animal, hiriéndolo en un costado. Una zarpa fue hacia donde él estaba, pero Cain se sumergió. Lamentablemente otro de sus compañeros no fue tan rápido como él y quedo atrapado bajo sus zarpas.

-¡Ah, pedazo de cabrón!- le gritó a Cain. -¡Pero haz algo!

Y Cain disparó una ráfaga mortal, casi dándole al chico.

-¡Tú eres un hijo de puta desde la H hasta la A!

Cain se hubiera reído de los lloriqueos de su compañero. Pero tenía que matar un lagarto gigante.

-¡Estate quieto y no te pasará nada! ¡Yo nunca fallo!

 

Pero antes de que Cain volviera a levantar su arma, un certero disparo atravesó la cabeza de la criatura. Con la muerte cerebral, la babosa se desprendió de su agarre y uno de los Luchadores la atrapó con una red.

-Metedla en la urna- ordenó Bering ayudando al Luchador que había sido atrapado.

 

Cain lo miró con odio por habérsele adelantado.

 

[-----------------------]

 

-Así que podéis decir que habéis tenido una misión entretenida- comentó Cook sin apartar la vista de la urna. La babosa dormitaba entre líquidos amarillentos.

-Afortunadamente la vuelta resultó mucho más fácil que la ida.- dijo Bering mientras se secaba el pelo. Acababa de salir de la ducha y llevaba el albornoz casi desabrochado. No era precisamente la manera más respetuosa de estar ante un Comandante.

Pero cuando estaban dentro de cualquiera de sus habitaciones siempre olvidaban los rangos.

-Cain te dio muchos problemas, ¿no? Deberías ser más duro con él.

-Es el mejor de su promoción. De todas las promociones que he tenido. Puedo soportar que sea algo rebelde.

-¿Y no tiene nada que ver que sea tu sobrino?- Bering ignoró la pregunta y el otro suspiró. –Bueno, habrá valido la pena el esfuerzo, te lo prometo.- Cook sonreía casi con cariño a la criatura.

-Más te vale. Sobre todo porque está misión ha sido un capricho tuyo.- Bering le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y le habló al oído. –Deseabas tener esa maldita cosa y ponerla bajo tu microscopio. No podías esperarte a que se explorara más el planeta.

-Quería que me la trajeras tú- miró directamente a sus ojos con los suyos azules, tan claros que parecían cristales, y devolvió el abrazo. Acarició con su aliento los labios del hombre. –No me fiaba de nadie más para el trabajo. Tú siempre has sido el mejor y lo acabas de demostrar.- le beso con delicadeza, apenas un roce de sus bocas. Enredó los dedos en el mechón de pelo que empezaba a encanecer –Me encantan que los planes salgan bien.

-Maldito manipulador.

 

Pero cuando lo tumbó contra la cama a Bering no le importó. Al fin y al cabo siempre había sido así, desde que fueron Navegante y Luchador. Un mismo equipo. Cook siempre obtenía lo que quería y él lo seguía. Cuando lo ascendieron a Comandante era sólo cuestión de tiempo que él también lo consiguiera.

 

Porque Cook era la estrella. Y Bering su estela.

Ambos consumiéndose a la vez. Siempre juntos.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando hice el fic de Bering y Cook no se sabía nada excepto que eran los comandantes de Cain y Abel respectivamente. Tenía el headcanon de que era Bering era familiar de Cain y aunque ya medio se ha confirmado que no, no he querido cambiarlo en el fic. 
> 
> Está historia me gusta más por lo divertida que fue hacerla, metiéndole las referencias y escribiendo escenas de acción, que por como me quedó por la trama. El final no me convence nunca, es algo abrupto. Pero el resto me gustaba demasiado como para no subirlo. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
